Take a Look Inside Me
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: She wasn't like them... but she wasn't so different, either. She just... trusted people too much. More often than not, she trusted the wrong people. Tommy/OC
1. Chapter 1

She wasn't really wandering around, actually. She was going somewhere but she didn't know where yet.

She couldn't remember what had happened to her or where she should be right now. Probably nowhere. She didn't have any memories of anybody really caring about her enough to try and keep her somewhere. So if they didn't care about her staying, why should she remember them? She guessed that maybe her mind had just deleted those useless memories. If she didn't need them, then why keep them? If they didn't serve any real purpose for her then they weren't good for anything. If they couldn't help her survive, it was better that she didn't have them anyway.

She held her stomach as she approached what looked like the back of a house or some kind of dwelling at least. She wasn't sure how long it had been since she'd eaten. Hell, she couldn't even remember the last _thing_ she'd eaten. She was sure, however, that if she didn't eat _something_ soon...

Well, she didn't really want to think about that. She'd find something.

She stumbled into an open backyard and felt her legs give out beneath her. She landed in the grass, and wasn't able to catch herself. She did a full-on face plant in the dirt and something cut her. In response to the pain, not to mention getting even filthier than she already was, she simply began to scream. She didn't care who heard her. Maybe somebody would hear her and take pity on her and give her something to eat before sending her to one of those mental places she remembered. That was really all she could remember of her adult life before this; screaming and crying and people trying to attack her.

Out of the blue she heard what sounded to her like a gunshot. She didn't scream again but she began to cry. She sobbed into the ground and as she did she heard someone yelling at her. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but she knew it was a man. It sounded like maybe he was threatening her; telling her to get off his land, maybe.

Then another voice rang out, criticizing the man. This voice was female, and was easier to hear. "Hoyt, that is just about enough of that hollerin'! And for God's sake would you put that damn gun away? Bet you're scarin' whoever's out there half to death!"

"Well, the job's half done then! Hell, Mama, what are you thinkin' about? Anybody comes lookin' around here, you know they ain't gonna be nothin' but dead meat! And that's emphasizin' on the-"

"Why don't you shut that big yap of yers, Hoyt? Go get Tommy, I'm gonna see who's out there."

The male grumbled but she heard footsteps heading inside. "Fine, but you better hope it's some good meat."

She lay still as she could, tears running down her face. Her throat hurt from the crying, but she managed to get out a strangled shriek, to let the woman know where she was. "H-Here," she choked out. "I'm h-here."

"Okay, I'm comin'.' A woman leaned over her, brown eyes shining with curiosity and then concern. "My goodness, look at you. You all messed up and you ain't even dressed proper." A hand came down on her stomach, warm and cold and harsh and gentle all at the same time. "Can you hear me, darlin'?"

She nodded. "Uh-huh. Where am I, ma'am?"

"Hewitt family house. My name's Luda Mae; the one with the gun and the big mouth was Hoyt. You wanna come inside a while?"

She nodded again. "Yeah, okay."

"Alright then." Luda Mae tugged at her arm, trying to pull her up. "Come on now, I know you can walk. You wanna go in, you gotta get up. I ain't gonna carry you."

She didn't think she was all that heavy, but she supposed it didn't really matter. She struggled to get up, using the hand Luda Mae gave her as leverage to stand. She got up at last but she was still holding onto Luda Mae, tired and just wanting to sit or lie somewhere.

"Alright, alright, lean on me, darlin'." Luda Mae supported her and helped her walk up the steps and into the house. "Okay, we're here."

She lifted her head to see a young man in front of her. It looked like he was wearing a mask made from... leather maybe? His hair was black and fell to at least his shoulders, if not longer. He was dressed simply, like Luda Mae, in just dark pants and an off-white T-shirt. It looked like he had blood on the shirt, but she couldn't be sure.

Luda Mae let go, and she stood on her own; shakily, but independent at least. Luda Mae gestured to the young man. "This is Tommy. Tommy, this is..." She trailed off, glancing back. "What's your name, hon?"

She shook her head, rubbing her arm. "I don't got one. Nobody ever called me nothin' but 'girl' or 'brat'."

"Well, we gotta figure out a name for ya." Luda Mae circled around her, biting her lip as she thought. "Hmm. You look like a... Hope. You like that?"

She nodded. "Okay. My name is Hope." She couldn't remember what that word meant, but she knew it meant something good. She liked having a name that was good.

Luda Mae smiled brightly and turned back to Tommy. "Okay then, Tommy, this is Hope."

Tommy nodded, but he never looked up and met her eyes. That made Hope think that maybe something was the matter with her; how did she _look_, after all? She'd just been face down in the ground... she was probably a little dirty.

"Don't you worry about that, he's just a bit shy." Luda Mae gave Hope a small shove forward, toward Tommy. "Tommy, you show her where the bathroom is so she can get cleaned up."

Tommy nodded and gestured to her, as if to say, _Come on, follow me._

Hope trudged up the stairs after him. He may have been big, but he sure was fast, so she had a time keeping up with him. It made her laugh a little bit, as she followed him. "Tommy! Where's the bathroom?"

He pointed to a door, then stood with his back to the wall, and nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are you going to wait there for me?"

Another nod.

"Okay. I'll be out in a few minutes." She walked into the bathroom and closed the door, making sure it wasn't locked. If Tommy needed to get in, after all, it wouldn't do if the door was locked. Besides she wasn't doing anything but washing up - she wasn't taking her clothes off or anything. She turned the faucet for water and it came on. She looked around for a washcloth but then decided she shouldn't use anything more than necessary and she could wash her face with her hands.

She looked up to see the damage, took one look in the mirror, and screamed.

**... I really do have NO excuse for this... especially starting another fic when I should be finishing a bunch of others.**

**I promise, though, that the next chapter will be better. ... Why, you may ask? Well... I INCLUDED TOMMY'S POINT OF VIEW NEXT CHAPPIE! WOOT.**

**Well... um... tell me what you think I guess. But no mean comments please? I'm trying to keep everyone in character. If I'm not please tell me but don't be nasty about it.**

**Thanks for reading and possibly reviewing! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Hope bolted out of the bathroom yelling, and wrapped her arms around a startled Tommy. She was shouting almost unintelligibly, but in an instant she became understandable. "Tommy, help! Tommy, help!" She clutched his arms tightly, looking up at him and meeting his eyes with fear in her own. "You gotta help me! You gotta!"

He didn't draw her any closer to him, but he put a hand on her hair and sort of looked down at her nervously. He tilted his head to the side and she could see him kind of run his tongue over his teeth as he did.

She pointed to the bathroom door, which she'd slammed shut. "There's a monster in the bathroom, Tommy! It's in the mirror! I looked and it was looking back at me and it was going to hurt me!" She put her arms back around his waist and crouched down, burying her face in his stomach. "Please make the monster leave, Tommy! Please go scare it away!"

* * *

Hope was getting her breath in little gasps and was obviously terrified, so Tommy gave a little sigh and decided to check it out. He tried to walk in but she was holding onto him too tight. He tried to shake her off but that didn't work either; she just clung to him even tighter. Finally he reached down and smacked her on the cheek. Not hard enough to hurt her or anything, but just enough to surprise her and make her let go.

She obeyed the slap, and let go, falling back. Before he could even make a move to help her up she scrambled to her feet and stood up at the bathroom door. She shifted anxiously from one foot to the other, and looked to him expectantly. "Well...? Are you going to go in and get rid of the monster, Tommy?"

He nodded and gripped the doorknob. He wished he had his chainsaw or something to defend himself. What if she wasn't making things up, and there really was something in there? The only thing he'd be able to do was punch its lights out, and then they'd still have to take care of it.

Carefully he pushed the door open and walked inside, scanning for any sign of this monster she'd told him about. But he didn't see anything in here. Hadn't she said it was in the mirror...? He looked in the mirror but didn't see anything except himself; granted, that _was _a monster, but he hadn't been in here when she had run out screaming about it.

He looked back at her and gestured to the mirror, telling her that he didn't see the monster she had seen.

Hope shook her head and her eyes widened. "No! No, it's gotta be there!" She looked at him and took his hand, holding it so tightly that it was almost uncomfortable. "I wouldn't lie, Tommy! I'm not making it up!"

He nodded, but scratched his head and looked around the bathroom. He shrugged; he didn't see anything.

She moved in front of the mirror, and she screamed again. "That's it! There it is, Tommy, there's the monster! Make it leave, it's scaring me!"

Tommy looked over at the mirror, and sighed when he realized what was going on. The "monster" she had seen was her own reflection. He knew she looked bad, with her long blonde hair all tangled and dirty and sticking up everywhere, and mud on her face, but he hadn't thought she'd mistake herself for a monster. The monster she'd been so afraid of was herself.

Tommy gently pushed her away from the mirror. He got her in such a way that she could still see the mirror, but her reflection wouldn't be in it. He pointed to the mirror, then to her, hoping she would make the connection.

She got a look of absolute terror on her face, and moved back in front of the mirror. She began to cry, thrusting a finger at the mirror. "That's not me! That's not my face! That's a _monster_, Tommy! That's not me!"

He let his eyes droop half-closed as she pressed her face to his chest and continued to wail. He didn't dare touch her for fear of upsetting her further, but his heart truly ached for her. He knew how that felt, to look in the mirror and not believe that face was really yours. To look at the mirror and deny that the hideous face you saw was you.

He picked up a clean washcloth and ran it under warm water, making sure not to get it too hot, after he had led Hope over to sit down on the toilet. She was still crying, and for the life of him he couldn't figure out a way to get her to shut up. Well, he supposed she would shut up if he whacked her on the head hard enough, but he didn't want to do _that_. He wanted to console her, not hurt her.

Once the cloth was wet, he went over and got on his knees next to her. He reached up, and tenderly pressed the cloth to her face, rubbing in an effort to clean her up. It was the only thing he could think of to tell her that he didn't see her as a monster. She wasn't one. As he scrubbed the dirt away, he could see that she was actually kind of pretty. Her eyes were a bright blue, though she was crying so badly that they looked sad. Even if he couldn't stop her from crying, he at least tried to soak up the tears that had already made her face look bad.

He continued to clean off her face, and then after he was done with that he motioned her over to the sink. Her eyes pointed downward, probably afraid that if she looked in the mirror again that she would see the monster that was herself. He gestured for her to bend down, and she did so. He began to run water; again, not overly hot, but warm enough. He sighed mentally when he saw that she wasn't close enough to the faucet, and yanked her head under the water. She shrieked a little when he did this but she eventually quieted down, only adjusting every once in a while.

Tommy reached down and ran his fingers through her hair, getting out the knots and dirt. He heard her make little noises as he did so, and silently apologized. He must be hurting her so bad but Mama wouldn't like it if they were late for supper. She worked so hard making it for all of them, and it would be disrespectful to show up late. He didn't have much time, so he had to work fast and omit being as gentle as he probably should have been.

By the time he was done, her hair was falling straight and was relatively soft - softer than it had been before he'd "washed" it, at least. He ran his fingers through it a few times, and smiled because it really felt nice. He wanted to wash it completely, to get it as nice and pretty as possible, but they didn't have time for that now.

He yanked her up and threw a towel over her head, rubbing furiously to get her hair as dry as he could. He didn't want to give Mama the impression that he hadn't taken good care of her. If Mama didn't think he was taking good care of her, then they would either have to kill and eat her or let her go. He didn't think they should do that with her; she seemed so lost and confused, and it would just be wrong to do that to someone who didn't have any idea where she was or how she'd gotten here.

When he felt he'd done a good job and that her hair was fairly dry, he took the towel off, tossing it over the side of the bathtub. Her hair was kind of frizzy though. He went behind her and flicked just a little water on it, smoothing it down with his hands afterward. It looked nice, but when he looked at her from the front he saw that her hair was relatively long - probably about as long as his was, about to her shoulders. Mama had pretty long hair, and she usually had it tied up unless they were doing something special. So maybe that was the thing that was missing.

He looked around for something he could tie up her hair with. He dug inside his pockets, but the only thing he found was a piece of thin rope. Shrugging, he made his way to her back once again. It would have to do. He took most of her hair in his hands, leaving just a few bangs in the front. He placed the rope under her hair and tied it around tightly. It was near the base of her scalp, leaving just a few inches of hair in the actual ponytail.

Satisfied with his work, Tommy guided Hope gently to the mirror. She immediately covered her eyes with her hands, not wanting to see that she was a monster. She was so scared, he could tell. He took her hands in his own, and slid them down. He looked in her dull eyes, and moved so she could see the mirror. He looked in too, telling her that she definitely did not look like a monster.

Her eyes lit up when she saw herself, and he was amazed at how incredibly... _blue_ they looked when she was happy. She looked very pretty now.

"Thank you, Tommy!" She threw her arms around him again, squeezing about as tightly as it seemed she was able. He would have let her know he couldn't breathe if he really minded it. "Thank you! I look so pretty!"

When she let go, Tommy held up one finger, telling her to wait because he wasn't quite done. He smoothed out her dress from her waist down, and it went to her knees. He wiped off some of the dirt with a dry cloth, and adjusted the neckline so it didn't dip down quite as much. Mama didn't like it if girls showed too much of themselves, so he didn't really like it either. He saw that the sleeves of her dress had gotten rolled up somehow, so that they were closer to her shoulders. So he straightened them out, so that they went almost to her wrists, but not quite. They were a little tight on her arms, but not so tight as they hurt her. Once he got a good look at her, he saw that she did look very presentable.

... Beautiful, even...

He smiled and gestured her out of the bathroom. He walked out himself, confident that she would follow.

He heard her bare feet padding along on the wooden floor behind him. "Are we going back downstairs now, Tommy?"

He nodded and made a motion like he was bringing a fork from a plate to his mouth.

Hope brightened, and he could hear the smile in her voice. "Oh! Is it dinnertime then?"

He nodded, smiling as he walked down the stairs and heard her follow. He hoped she enjoyed it; a lot of people didn't seem to like his family's meals.

He wondered why, but he really wanted Hope to like it.

**Eh... I dunno how good this chapter was either. Keep in mind that it's my first time writing Tommy... XD I wanted to try something that was kind of unique but at the same time not venturing too far into the weird.**

**Soooo... how was it? Please send meh reviews! If I were a review I would be a cannibal, so when you send me good reviews you're actually helping me _survive_. Isn't that awesome? :D**

**Hope you liked! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Hope pranced cheerfully down the stairs after Tommy. He was so sweet to her, fixing her up all nice. She knew she looked like a monster but he was pretending not to see how bad she looked. And after he got her dolled up like that, he didn't have to pretend anymore, it looked like. She was happy to follow him because in all her life, she couldn't remember anyone ever treating her as nice as Tommy was treating her. All she could remember was pain and being referred to as a worthless whore.

Yeah, she liked Tommy.

She stepped into the kitchen and Luda Mae greeted them at the door. She smiled and took Hope's face in her hands. "Why don't you just look like the cutest thing! Did you manage all this by yourself?"

Hope felt her face flush as she glanced over at Tommy, clasping her hands down at her waist. "Well... Tommy helped me a lot. He cleaned my face off and washed my hair and pulled down my sleeves for me."

Luda Mae looked at Tommy, raising an eyebrow at him. "Why was you in the bathroom with her?"

Tommy waved his hands in front of him, as if telling her he hadn't been doing anything she thought he was doing. He pointed to Hope and then covered his face, then went over and took Hope in his arms, rubbing her back and nodding. She thought she heard him make a noise like babble or something as he tried to explain what had happened, but she couldn't be sure.

"Oh, I see. So she got scared when she saw herself in the mirror, did she?" Luda Mae laughed and patted Hope's head. "I told you you was dirty, girl. Thanks for helpin' her clean up, Tommy." She stood on her tiptoes and smiled, planting a soft, light kiss on Tommy's cheek before heading back into the kitchen. "That's my good boy." She pointed to the table with her soup ladle, nodding at them both. "You two take a seat. All I gotta do is mix in the last spices and call everyone."

Tommy clapped and then hurried over to the stairs.

"Thank you, Tommy," Luda Mae said with a smile.

He made an expression that was probably a smile back and stomped a couple of times, banging on the banister.

"What's he doin'?" Hope asked, walking over to the stove where Luda Mae was.

"He's callin' the family for dinner. What's it look like he's doin'?"

If Hope had to give an honest answer, she would have to say that he was just making a lot of noise and trying to annoy people. "Oh. I see." She glanced over into Luda Mae's pot, but Luda Mae blocked her view. It smelled pretty good though. "Is he... I mean, does he ever talk?"

"Nope." Luda Mae stirred something in the pot, and brushed some bangs away from her face. "Don't worry though. Longer you stay here, better you understand what he's tryin' to tell ya. He'll make noises and sometimes he says 'uh-uh', but other than that he don't talk much."

"Why not?"

She shrugged. "It's his choice. I don't tell him he gotta talk."

Before Hope could say anything else, Tommy joined them in the kitchen again. He tugged lightly on Hope's hand and jerked his head in the direction of the table in the dining room.

She had to laugh; he was telling her to hurry it up. "I'm coming, Tommy." She followed him to the table and looked down at it. It was all set and everything with bowls and all. When she looked back up, Tommy had pulled out a chair and was gesturing to the seat, nodding at her.

She accept his hand as he helped her sit down (probably knowing she was still a little sore from all her wandering and walking) and felt the heat rise to her face when he pushed her chair in. She smiled back at him and squeezed his hand before letting go. "What a gentleman! Thanks, Tommy."

He looked away and nodded, closing his eyes.

Hope couldn't tell if he was trying to say anything to her or if he was just thinking. "Tommy?"

Coming into the dining room with her pot, Luda Mae chuckled. She ruffled Tommy's hair after setting the pot down in the middle of the table. "He's just embarrassed, Hope. Don't fret none, more you're around the more he'll get used to you sayin' things like that to him." She gave him a little swat on the back of the head. "Now you sit down, boy."

He nodded and took a seat directly across from Hope. He gave a grin and waved at her, gesturing wildly. Hope paid close attention and from what he did, she got that he was happy because they were sitting across from each other.

"I'm glad about that too, Tommy." She gave a wave back to him, fluttering her fingers.

At that point, three more people came down the stairs. Luda Mae pointed them out to Hope. She first pointed at the man in the sheriff uniform. "That's Hoyt, the one you heard before. He's my son and Tommy's big brother. Sit down, Junior."

Hoyt grumbled but took his seat next to Hope. "Just so you know, Mama, I hope you ain't expectin' me to act all nice to her."

"Well, if you don't I guess I'll hafta steal Monty's cane and give you a good spankin'. You wanna repeat the kindergarten a third time? Speakin' of Monty." She swept her hand out to help the older man sit down next to Tommy, on the other side of Hoyt. "This is my big brother, Uncle Monty. Don't let that grouchy face fool ya, Hope, he don't bite none."

Monty chuckled and placed the cane that Luda Mae had just mentioned against the table. "Naw, you just ain't around when I bite, Lulu."

"And I thought you ain't supposed to call me that no more."

"I'm older, I can do what I want."

Luda Mae sighed, but put her hands on the shoulders of the last one, a boy who was even taller than Tommy and heavier too it looked like. "And this is our cousin Clay. He's just visitin' with us while his folks are outta town."

"Whose cousin is he?" Hope asked, cocking her head. "Yours or Tommy's?"

Luda Mae laughed, sitting Clay down between Hope and herself as she took her seat. "He's all of our cousin."

"Oh..." Hope felt her face flush again, as she felt a little stupid for not recognizing.

"Alright. Now Junior, say grace please."

Folding his hands, Hoyt shifted in his chair. "I don't see why I gotta do it every time, Mama. Tommy could do it if he wasn't such a God-damned-"

"Junior!" Luda Mae said sharply, reaching over Hope to give her son a good smack to the back of the head. It wasn't like she'd hit T ommy - when she'd given Tommy a tap on the back of the head, it was an affectionate "you-little-rascal" gesture. When she did it to Hoyt, it was a stern "you-oughta-behave" whack. "I didn't ask _Tommy_ to do it. I asked _you_ to do it. Now you just be a good boy and do as I say."

"You don't never call _me_ a good boy but when it comes to the retard..."

"Boy, you mind your ma!" Monty reached over the table and smacked Hoyt on the head with the cane.

Hope giggled despite herself, hiding her mouth behind her hand and looking down. She was a little ashamed that she found someone else's pain funny.

When she looked up, however, she saw Tommy across the table mimicking her actions. His shoulders shook with laughter and when she looked up at him, he looked at her. Was he trying to tell her there was nothing to be embarrassed about?

"Now just do it," Luda Mae demanded, folding her own hands and tilting her head downward.

Everyone else did so, and Hope copied them. Hoyt mumbled a prayer, and then began to dish out his own food.

Luda Mae rolled her eyes, and pushed some of her bangs back. "For God's sake, the boy don't learn. He don't wait two seconds 'fore gettin' at the food."

When Hoyt was done, he passed the pot over to Monty instead of giving it to Hope. "There ya are, Uncle."

Monty sighed and spooned out his own stew, shaking his head at Hoyt. "Boy, didn't no one ever teach you manners?"

"I taught him fine enough," Luda Mae protested.

"Well, obviously he ain't learn nothin' from it."

"I ain't gonna argue about that, but don't say I ain't a good mother, Monty."

Monty finished and passed the pot over to Tommy. A hungry expression on his face, Tommy eagerly poured out several ladlefuls of the stew into his own bowl. He licked his lips and was halfway to handing the pot over to Luda Mae when he looked up and was reminded of Hope. Quickly he switched his train of thought and held the pot out to Hope, some of the liquid sloshing out over the sides and his hands. Looking proud of himself for thinking of her, he held it out more.

Hope felt a red glow seep up into her face as she reached over to take it from him. "I-I... thank you, Tommy. That's, um... very sweet."

He nodded and made motions for her to get her food.

She smiled and ladled a little bit into her bowl - certainly less than everyone else was taking. Then she gave the pot to Luda Mae. "Thank you."

"Ain't no trouble, we got plenty." Luda Mae began to spoon some into her bowl. As she did, she spoke. "Tommy, you ain't afraid of this girl? Usually you don't trust nobody."

Hope looked at Tommy to see his answer, and he simply shrugged. He had his hands folded in his lap, calmly waiting until his mother was done.

Luda Mae grinned as she put the pot back in the middle of the table, and she took a spoonful of her food. "Looks like my boy's takin' a likin' to you, Hope. You be grateful for that 'cause usually he'll try to attack people come in here."

"I'm definitely... you've been very nice, Luda Mae. You and Tommy and... everyone else." She just about squeezed that last part out. She didn't really mind Monty, but she couldn't say the same for Hoyt and Clay. She didn't really know Clay yet, that was true, but automatically meant he was someone to be wary of. She had been wary of Tommy when she'd met him at first, and she had to be careful about everyone else.

Luda Mae smiled at her. "Happy to help anyway I can. Now you eat up, Tommy worked hard to get that for us."

Hope took a little of the stew in her spoon and just looked at it for a few seconds. She couldn't remember any kind of meat ever looking so... well, it was cleanly cut, was what she decided. There weren't any ridges or bumps like there usually were on things like beef or pork. "Hmm? Oh. Tommy got the meat for you, Miss Luda Mae?"

"Darn right he did. Always does." Luda Mae reached over and ruffled Tommy's hair, smiling and enjoying his smile back as she did so. "He's my good boy, does his mama proud."

"That's very nice of you, Tommy," Hope commented. She then cautiously slid her spoon into her mouth, unsure of what she'd taste. It was delicious, though, a flavor somewhere between chicken and pork that was enhanced with the spices that Luda Mae had put in it. "It's really good. Thanks, Tommy, you did a good job."

Tommy just smiled and looked down, nodding. She had the feeling that under his mask, he might be blushing even.

Hope blinked at him a few times. "Tommy?"

"He can't talk, bitch," Hoyt suddenly answered her, not even pausing in his eating. "He's too stupid."

"I told ya to stop callin' him that, Junior!" Luda Mae leaned over and smacked Hoyt on the head with her spoon. "Ain't nothin' wrong with my boy!"

"I'm your boy too! Somethin' wrong with _me_?"

"Junior, _shut up and eat your damn supper_!"

After briefly wondering if they argued like this every night, Hope took another bite of her stew. "Well, it's really good." She looked up at everybody, tilting her head. "This doesn't taste like anything I've ever had. What is it, anyway?"

Hoyt chortled. "Prob'ly the last unlucky person wandered either in here or into the gas station." He elbowed her in the side. "Ain't much different from anything else, is it?"

Hope's eyes widened as she realized that the stuff they were eating - and she was eating - was actually human flesh. She looked down and dropped her spoon like it was a snake, then whipped her head up to look at everybody. Her eyes finally rested upon Tommy, who was looking at her with a pitying expression.

She pushed herself away from the table and ran up the stairs to the bathroom.

**Wow, a little longer than last time. Sorry I let this go so long, it seemed like every time I went to go finish it I thought about something else and went off to write that and left this all by its lonesome. XD**

**Hope you like it! ^^**


End file.
